Kero's day without food and video games
by sakura fan
Summary: Suppi says Kero can't stay a whole day with out food and without playing video games. Kero & Suppi bet. See what happens every time he tries to eat some thing. Funny have to read it. Please read and review


Summary: Suppi says that Kero can't live without eating anything & playing video games. He says he can. Rest you can understand by the subject.  
  
"Hi Suppi," said a yellow creatures who looked like a talking stuffed doll. Actually he was something more special. He was guardian beast of seal. The doll shape was not his true form. Anyway a great sorcerer named Clow Reed had made him. He was now protector of Sakura, the clow card mistress (You all know everything, right?)  
  
"Don't call me Suppi. My name's Spinal Sun," said another creature angrily, whom did Eriol Hiragizawa, reincarnation of Clow Reed, make.  
  
"Why are you looking so mad?" asked Kero  
  
"Nakura again tried made me eat sweets!" said Suppi  
  
{Suppi. "I said don't call me that!"  
  
Me. "Sorry! I thought it's cute and easy to type and say"  
  
Suppi "I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
  
Me "Okay Suppi.I mean Spinal lets go on with the story"  
  
Suppi "alright"}  
  
"Nakuru always does that!" said Kero giggling  
  
"AND YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY!" said Spinal  
  
"Yeah! Why do you hate sweets that much?" asked Kero  
  
"I have told you many times! Why do you love sweets that much?" asked Spinal  
  
"Because.because.they're sweat!" said Kero  
  
Spinal sweat drops  
  
"I bet you can't stay without eating any sweats or playing any games for a whole day!" said Spinal  
  
"What? I CAN STAY!"  
  
"No you can't"  
  
"Yes I can"  
  
"no you can't"  
  
"YES I CAN"  
  
"NO YOU CAN'T"  
  
"YES I CAN"  
  
"Okay! Than why don't you stay whole one day without eating and playing games!" asked Spinal  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Told you that you can't do that!"  
  
"I can! I say I'll stay one.one.day.without eating any sweats or playing any video games!"  
  
"Okay! Let me tell it to everyone!" said Spinal and flew away.  
  
"How will I stay without even eating any sweats or playing for whole one days?" said Kero  
  
"Than why did you say that to Spinal?" asked me (Sakura fan)  
  
"Oh that would decrease my reputation!"  
  
I sweatdrop  
  
"Anyway if you can call Suppi Spinal than why don't you call me sweet, cute, kerobus, or the great beast of seal or."  
  
"SHUT UP AND GO ON WITH THE STORY!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kero was feeling hungry so he went back to Sakura's house.  
  
"Sakura what's this?" asked Kero looking at a heart shaped cake  
  
"Can't you see? It's a cake!" said Sakura  
  
"I LOVE CAKES!"  
  
"You can't eat it!" said Sakura  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!"  
  
"I made it for Syaoran!"  
  
"YOU MADE THIS CAKE FOR THAT BRAT?"  
  
"He's my boyfriend! He's sooooooo sweeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaattttttt!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kero sweat drop  
  
"I want to eat a cake too!!!! I want to eat a cake too!!! I want a cake too!!! I want to eat a cake too" cried Kero  
  
"Forgot already?" asked Sakura  
  
"What?" asked Kero  
  
"You told Spinal that you won't eat a cake for a whole day!" said Sakura  
  
"How did you know that? Did the fan of yours tell you that?" asked Kero  
  
"HUH? Spinal told me that!" said Sakura  
  
"What!"  
  
"WOW! Spinal's intelligent! Now I don't have to save any strawberries for you tomorrow when I'll go to straw berry hunt tomorrow! I could make a very big strawberry cake for Syaoran. He'll like it! He'll be impressed. He'll say that I am very good! Maybe he'll call me for a date." said Sakura  
  
"WHAT! YOU'RE GOING ON A STRAWBERRY HUNT TOMORROW?" cried Kero  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Haven't you already made a cake for that brat?" asked Kero crying  
  
"Yeah! I'll gave it to him with my other cake!" said Sakura  
  
Kero cries even harder  
  
After an hour Kero becomes hungrier. He goes to the kitchen. He sees Touya  
  
"Hum.May be if I go into my real form and ask Sakura's brother for some food, he'll get scared and will give me something to eat!" thought Kero  
  
He changed into his true form. He tried to scare Touya but he started laughing madly.  
  
"HUH?" said Kero confused  
  
He than saw Spinal who was also laughing He got even more confused  
  
"He is not Touya!!!" laughed Spinal  
  
"huh?"  
  
Touya changed into mirror card! Kero than saw Sakura laughing  
  
"I knew you would try to do this trick! So I asked Sakura to do this!!!" laughed Suppi Kero starts crying  
  
Than he flies to Eriol's mansion  
  
"Hello very very good and nice Eriol Nakuru!" said Kero  
  
"Hello." asked Nakuru  
  
"Can you give me something to eat please?" asked Kero  
  
"Yes! Of course" said Nakuru with an evil smile  
  
"I knew I could count on you! Please can you give me some food, great Nakuru!" said Kero  
  
"Here it is," said Nakuru. He was pointing towards some food. And the food was. a glass of something as water, a cup of compressed sugar  
  
"Is it enough for you?" asked Nakuru  
  
"Yes! Thanks Nakuru the great!"  
  
Kero put some sugar in it's mouth and then noticed that it wasn't sweat at all. Actually it was salt! Than he took some water so that the disgusting taste of the salt is gone. But it was worse. The glass wasn't of water. It was something else too. It was VINEGAR! Nakuru starts laughing madly  
  
"YOU!!!!!!"  
  
"I couldn't do anything! You aren't allowed to eat anything sweat for whole day!" laughed Nakuru  
  
Kero flied towards Eriol  
  
"Hiragizawa can you please give me something to eat? But it must be sweat!" begged Kero  
  
Eriol laughed  
  
"YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO!"  
  
Kero cried again  
  
Than it flew to Sakura's house again. Kero tried to play games but Sakura didn't let him.  
  
"So Sakura fan can you give me anything? I'm dying!" said Kero  
  
Sakura fan. 'NO'  
  
Kero thought to go to Li's apartment. It was his last chance.  
  
"hey brat! Give me something to eat!" said Kero  
  
Li laughs  
  
"You can't eat anything! You had a bet! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! The stuffed doll can't eat anything! Ha Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Li Meiling also started laughing  
  
Kero flew away crying  
  
"Spinal please can I eat something?" asked Kero  
  
"No" said Suppi. No I mean Spinal  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!"  
  
"Okay! You can do me a favor!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don't you say to Li that you, Kero, are very bad and Li is very great1"  
  
"I can't! I can't do this"  
  
Spinal laughs  
  
"AAAAHHHHH! CAN I AT LEAST PLAY ONE GAME?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please? Spinal Sun the most beautiful guardian of Eriol Hiragizawa!"  
  
"NO"  
  
"You know you are very pretty or handsome. It depends on which gender you are"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Wanna come with me on a date?"  
  
"Shut up," said Suppi sweat dropping  
  
"Roses are red  
  
Voilets are blue  
  
I can't live without any thing sweat  
  
So can you give me a few?" said Kero  
  
"Good try but my answer is still NO!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You're very cruel!"  
  
Than Kero sees everyone's faces, Sakura's, Spinal's, Nakuru's, Li's, Meiling's, Eriol's and mine, surrounding him and laughing. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha till  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kero  
  
"Kero! Kero wake up!" said Sakura  
  
"huh?" said Kero who saw himself in his bed  
  
"I think you've been having a night mare. That's why I woke up for the first time in my life, before you!!" giggled Sakura  
  
-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After eating a lot of sweats and playing a lot of video games Kero goes to see Spinal  
  
"I bet you can't live without eating sweats and playing video games!" said Spinal  
  
Upon hearing these words Kero screamed with horror, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
  
  
Author's note  
  
How's this story? Please review 


End file.
